No Bravery in Your Eyes
by VintageLittleLiar
Summary: Robb Stark needs to cross at the Twins. Aliana is a bird caught in her cage. When Catelyn agrees to the marriage pact to allow her son to pass. She takes his future wife away from her overbearing family. Will Aliana be free or just caught in another cage. Robb/OC Rated T may be subject to change
1. The Girl with Hair like Hazelnuts

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly.

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 1 –The Girl with Hair like Hazelnut's and Eyes like a Night's Sky.

"_And I see no bravery, No bravery in your eyes anymore. Only sadness."_

Catelyn watched the girl sitting in the music room her voice like a birdsong, sweet, bitter and sad. Her fingers danced across the keys as graceful as a ballerina. She had her back to the doorframe in which Catelyn and Lord Frey were leaning on. One hazelnut curl fell from the bindings keeping them from her face as she leant over the piano. She was oblivious to the world around her as she played; unaware of how her life was about to significantly change. She had a strange innocence about her that somehow didn't really fit. Her fingers hit the last notes and she stopped and straightened as if the spell was broken.

"Can I help you father?" she asked curtly. Catelyn was taken aback and thought maybe the girl wasn't as unobservant as she seemed. She turned to them her head to her lap.

"Girl, this is Lady Stark"

"My Lady" she said standing to curtsey.

"What is your name?"

"Aliana, My Lady" she said her head still bowed.

"Look at me child" she commanded, Aliana looked up and the beauty of the Frey girl once again took Catelyn aback. She was surprised that something so beautiful could come from the ugly man beside her.

"You are to marry Lady Stark's eldest son"

"I see, and is there any particular reason" her voice was monotonous, not sweet like a birdsong anymore.

"To gain passage across the bridge"

"I see, I'll go pack my things then, Lady Stark is there anything else I can oblige you with at all?"

"No, you go pack and meet me in the stables."

She curtsied out of respect and moved to the door, Catelyn and Lord Frey moved out of the way to let her through. Catelyn looked at Walder Frey from the corner of her eye. He looked smug and ignorant all of his usual traits shining through. A part of her was glad that the bird from the piano was finally going to be freed form her cage.

* * *

As soon as she was clear of the corridor Aliana ran to her room, her dress fanning out behind her. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she saw the door of her bedroom. She slipped inside falling against the wall. Her sobs heavy in her chest. Her breathing shallow and gasping as she let the news sink in. Her Septa looked at her; a kind elderly woman of who knows what age who was packing dresses into a trunk.

"Starks are a good family child, and you always did like the snow" The woman said wisely

Aliana laughed through her tears and sunk to the floor.

"Does not mean I want to marry it" she sighed heavily

"Robb Stark is handsome, courageous and honourable"

"But is he brave enough"

"Having you for a wife he need to be" she said chuckling packing a pair of riding boots in the trunk "You are too headstrong for such an innocent child, like your mother. You are her daughter"

Aliana wiped her tears and stood to look at her self in her glass. Her eyes were slightly puff and her cheeks red from her excursion.

"I've finished packing all your belongings my dear."

Aliana jumped and sighed heavily once again. She let the elderly woman pull her in to a hug and wish her luck for the future and may the gods let her bare many sons. The Septa left the room and Aliana sat on the bed. She looked around the now barren room and surprised all her belongings fit into two medium sized trunks.

Aliana swapped her slippers for boots absentmindedly she slide the laces effortlessly pulling the cord tight around her thighs. She pulled the skirts of her midnight blue dress back over her legs and fixed the collar around her shoulders. She tied a coal grey cloak around her shoulders and tucked the loose curl back into the bindings of her hair. Guards came in to take her belongings to the stables. Once they had left Aliana stood an took her gloves from the side board, she took one last look around the room and closed the door to her bedroom for the last time.

* * *

Catelyn was already in the stables when Aliana arrived and was overseeing the movement of her and her brothers belongings. Olyvar was standing there in the corner looking slightly unwell, his horse saddled next to her own. She walked to the black horse of the two; she never named the beast, its was too much of a wild thing to have a name. The stallion almost too tall for her small frame guarded his mistress with a surly gaze and many of the men that had come with Catelyn were to scared of him to come near them. She buried her face in its neck and stroked her fingers over the large expanse of skin. The horse snorted in appreciation, catching Catelyn's attention. She smiled at the girl, shocked that the huge animal belonged to her and not one of her brothers. The horse whined as a man came close to it, Aliana didn't move away but stroked its soft mane and handed it an apple to eat. Aliana would be good for Robb a calm in the never-ending storm.

"Let's go I want to be back to my son by nightfall."

Everyone obliged and they were ready sooner than later. Olyvar helped Aliana on to her horse and climbed on his own as they set off to the Stark camp. The ride was silent, and overwhelming, the silence was like a thick foggy blanket encompassing them all. Aliana went through the motions in a daze, she rode, got off her horse, followed Catelyn Stark to a tent, and waited outside of the tent. When she heard her name being called she shook her head in shock and hurried inside the tent.

"My Lord" she bowed, her voice the same soft melodic tune she sang with. Catelyn smiled to herself in the corner.

"My Lady" Robb bowed.

Robb looked over the woman curiously, her tiny frame and elegant posture intrigued him and he found himself moving towards her on his own accord. He had come to stand in front of her, his feet coming into her vision of the floor. Robb reached out a gloved hand took her chin and lifted it. Aliana raised her head and looked into the eyes of Robb Stark. Her head cocked to the side slightly analysing the Lord of Winterfell. Robb smiled at her childlike innocence. Her eyes never left his, his the colour of the summer sky, hers the shade of a midnight thunderstorm. Her lips turned into a small smile and she took his hand in hers and rested her forehead against it followed by her lips.

"I should go see my brother doesn't try steal my horse again" and with that she swept out of the room and Robb Stark was left staring after the girl with hair like hazelnuts and eyes like the nights sky.


	2. The Belief of Lovers and Children

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Song from previous chapter was No Bravery by James Blunt

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 2 - The Belief of Lovers and Children.

The pressure of the days counting down to the attack on the Lannister forces loomed over the Stark camp. Men were restless, wanting action but scared of the actual act of a battle. Two weeks had passed since they crossed at the Twins. Aliana did what she could to help around the camp sometimes feeling worthless among all the talk of armor, weapons and strategies. She was usually at Catelyn's side, helping her with whatever she needed to do or at the archery range with Theon, who had become an unlikely friend to her. Today however she was alone, she had a pile of clothes that needed mending sitting on the basket on her arm. She had grown used to the stares of the men in the camp, letting there lustful gazes roll off her back. She walked through the camp, wearing a backless grey dress, that attracted the eyes of many of the men in camp. She stopped suddenly as a body blocked her path, knocking her out of her daze. She looked up at one of the men she did not know the name of. He was tall, muscular and menacing.

"What you doing little lady"

She ignored his comment and tried to move around him.

"I was talking to you" he said grabbing her arm. She squealed in shock as he gripped harshly to her wrist with one hand the other running down the side of her ribs. She squirmed at the contact. Luckily for her Robb chose this time to come out of the tent.

"Now, why don't I show you what its like to be with a man not a boy

"Let me go" she cried out struggling against his tight hold. Her basket was long forgotten on the floor.

Robb looked up at the sound of a commotion. He saw red and flew over to the pair. He drew his sword holding it to the neck of the man.

"She said let go" he growled.

"I was only playing My Lord Stark" he said shocked at Robb's sudden appearance

"Let her go"

Aliana felt the man's grip on her wrist go, she was unsteady on her feet from trying to distance her body from him and fell to the floor landing on her backside. She huffed indignantly at her now dirt covered dress. She looked up at the sight of movement from the corner of her eye. She saw Robb's outstretched hand in front of her. She smiled and slipped her hand in his, he effortlessly pulled her up into his arms. His arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her close to his warm body.

"Are you okay?" Robb asked, running a hand through her curls. Aliana nodded her grip still firm on Robb's arm.

"I'm sorry" Robb sighed, burying his face in her curls.

"I'm okay Robb"

Robb untangled himself slightly and looked down at her. She took hold of his hand and rubbed her hand across the gloved palm soothingly. Aliana smiled and pressed her lips to the knuckles of his hand. She withdrew from his embrace and began to place the items back in her basket. She returned to a standing position and turned to face Robb.

"Thank you for saving me My Lord"

"Always"

* * *

Aliana made her way to Robb's tent where she usually hid herself when she needed to work, she felt safe there. She slipped inside and sat her basket down on an empty table. Greywind looked at her from the corner studying the young woman. He padded over to her lying back down at her feet. She smiled and scratched behind the back of his ears. She took a torn tunic, her needle and threads from the basket. She set to work peacefully, humming to herself. She soon lost herself in her own world, her tunes, her stitches and the warmth of Greywind's belly on her feet. Aliana soon finished her work and replaced it in the basket. She stood and Greywind moved with her. She took a goblet from the sideboard where a feast of food was laid out for Robb that evening. She poured a glass of spiced wine and set it aside before taking a plate and placing a variety of foods on it. She set it on the now empty table along with goblet before taking one of her own and filling it with the sweet scented drink. She once again sat by the fire watching the flames lick the coals.

Robb entered the tent, tired and annoyed. He threw his cloak on the bed, stopping he saw Aliana sitting at the table watching the fire. He smiled at the sight and made her way over to her. He pressed a kiss to her crown and she leant her head back to lean against his stomach. Robb's eyes moved to the food and his smile widened. She sat back up and Robb took the seat beside her.

"Thank you"

She smiled and took up her goblet again.

"Are you hiding out" he asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"Possibly" she smirked sipping her drink.

Robb placed his hand on hers scooping her fingers into his grip and pressed a kiss to it. Aliana smiled shyly and stood coming behind Robb.

"You seem tense" she said running her fingers through his hair. Robb felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. His hands becoming lax dropped the knife and fork to the table. His head fell back into her hands.

"We are not getting any closer to an agreement" he said pulling his jerkin off at Aliana's insistence. The heavy leather leaving his body allowed a wave of relief to roll over his body.

Aliana's hands worked over his shoulders her fingers digging into the knots in his shoulders. Robb moaned in approval as her fingers danced over him. She dug the heel of her hand into his shoulder blade, causing Robb to jerk forward. She pulled him back and her hands continued her work

"You need to take charge Robb" she said finally

"Its not that simple Li" he groaned, in both annoyance and pleasure. Aliana smiled at the nickname.

"I think it is, you need to prove you have what it takes to lead these men,"

"What if I don't?" Aliana stopped and came to lean against the table in front of Robb. He looked up at her and Aliana didn't see the man she had come to know but the boy that she thought was locked in a room in Winterfell.

"I know you do" she said cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Why do you have so much faith in me" he asked

"What sort of wife would I be if I didn't believe in my husband" she smiled

"You aren't my wife yet"

"No, but I will and I will always support you Robb Stark"

"You are truly amazing" Robb sighed as her fingers ran over the stubble of his cheek.

Aliana chuckled, her arms wrapping themselves around Robb's neck and her face burying itself into his neck. Robb laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap.

Catelyn watched from the entrance of the tent. At that moment her son was not the leader of an army and Aliana wasn't a woman trapped by her fathers hatred of her mother. They were children, lovers and free from the constraints of there situation.


	3. The Prophet, The Liar, The Honest

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 3 – A Warning to the Prophet, The Liar and The Honest

The Stark camp was silent, as they prepared for the battle against the Lannister forces. Men were saddling horses, tightening amour and sharpening their swords. A solemn air curled around the inhabitants of the large tent in the center of the camp. Aliana sat on Robb's bed Greywind at her feet. She watched as he put on his amour. Her heart tightened as each piece was tied. Her throat constricted and her eyes pricked with tears. She scrubbed them away before Robb could see. Robb sighed heavily leaning against the table. Aliana stood silently and slipped over to him and took the leather ties of the gauntlet he was previously working and finished the intricate lacing. He looked at her his bright blue eyes, afraid and childlike. Aliana smiled sadly and rubbed his cheek.

"What if we loose"

"You can't afford to think that way Robb,"

"But…"

"No Buts you will go into battle and you will come home to me or so help the gods I will bring you back just to kill you myself" she said sternly, her hands balling into fists.

Robb smiled and took her face in his hands. Aliana gulped, her heart beat raced and her palms got sweaty. Robb's leather gloves were cool on her skin and she relished in it.

"I'm going to kiss you now"

"But I don't know how"

Robb never replied to her statement only smiled kindly at her. His eyes locked on hers and the world froze for Aliana. Robb felt himself sinking into her innocent, navy orbs. His lips were chapped and raw from the wind, hers were soft and plump. There lips brushed together and Aliana's eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Robb took this as encouragement and pushed his lips harder against hers, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. Aliana's hands rested on Robb's waist pulling his amour so he was as close as he could be to her. Robb slowly massaged her lips, before pulling away for air. He looked down at her, hair slightly askew from his hands, lips swollen and bruised, her chest heaving with the lack of oxygen.

"I will come back to you Aliana Frey"

Aliana smiled and ran her fingers through his curls. She didn't say anything to him, but took his arm and let him lead her out of the tent. They made there way over to Catelyn who looked at the two of them, her eyes lingering on Aliana's swollen lips. Aliana saw her gaze and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth trying to hide the evidence. Robb suppressed a groan at her actions and hugged his mother goodbye before taking his horse from Olyvar who nodded to Aliana in recognition. Aliana smiled back and with Catelyn by her side they watched as Robb took his position at the front of the army of men.

"Men, We are not to take this battle lightly, it will be tough. We are fighting for our homes, our family, our rights. We will not surrender"

The men cheered and Aliana felt a surge of pride at his words.

"He belongs at the front of an army" Catelyn said with a sadness in her voice

"Yes I suppose he does" Aliana agreed, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Aliana watched his figure fade into the distance, soon he was lost in front of the sea of men that were his army. She smiled faintly knowing that he belonged to her and she to him.

_Aliana was at the archery range, her bow resting in her hand as Theon took his shot. Aliana had been with them a little over a week. They had passed over the Twins the day after she arrived at the camp with Catelyn. Robb had taken to ignoring her existence around him camp, despite Catelyn's best efforts to get Robb to talk to Aliana who told her to give up three days in. If he wanted to ignore her then he could. She had found a unlikely friend in Theon, when he joined her at the range one evening. He had tired to hit on her, but on seeing her skills with the bow decided that his life was safer if he didn't try again. Theon who had become her escort around camp, and had challenged her to a competition after Robb had walked right past her again. Theon hit the target just left of center_

"_Not bad eh, My Lady"_

"_Not bad, not good either" _

"_Go on" he said daring her to do better than him. She took her stance and knocked her arrow into position. She took aim and let the arrow go, watching it soar through the sky hitting the centre of the target perfectly. _

"_How.." Theon asked gawping at the target. _

_Aliana giggled and curtsied mockingly. _

"_Are you mocking me, My Lady"_

"_No, I would never mock you, My Lord" _

_Theon laughed and ran at her, causing her to run from him. He was about to catch her and make her apoligize by tickling her into submission when she ran into the hard chain mail chest of Robb Stark. She fell to the floor and looked up while Theon came to a halt at her side.  
_

_"What are you doing?" he asked.  
_

_"Practicing, My Lord" Aliana said in a small voice.  
_

_"Theon" he practically growled.  
_

_"We were having a friendly competion" Theon tried to defuse the tension.  
_

_"Leave Theon" Robb barked. _

_Theon reluctantly looked at Aliana on the floor before making his way past Robb.  
_

_"Go easy on her mate" Theon whispered in Robb's ear making him stiffen. _

_Robb held out a hand to her, Aliana took it timidly and let Robb help her stand. _

"_My Lady"_

"_My Lord" she curtsied, she picked up her fallen bow, and stood awkwardly in front of him.  
_

_"I forbid you to see Theon again, it is an embrassment for me"_

"_Excuse me" she cried indignantly as he walked past her to remove the arrows from the target. _

"_You heard me"_

"_Yes, I heard you" she replied_

"_Good, we are on the same page" _

"_No I'm afraid we are not My Lord" _

"M_y men are talking of you bedding with Theon, I can not have that"_

"_He is my friend"_

"_Theon does not have female friends"_

"_I am his friend" Aliana said through gritted teeth. _

"_You will do as I say" _

"_You haven't said anything to me all the time I have been here, what makes you think I will listen to your orders Robb Stark" _

"_I am in charge here, you are my betrothed, you will do as I say"_

"_No I will not, I am not a door mat that will do what you say. I will not be ignored any longer. I have done nothing to deserve your contempt, and I will no longer be treated in this manner"_

"_I…" Robb said looking at her, she was flush and breathing heavy, her hair was falling in waves down her shoulders and tied back with two braids. She looked beautiful and Robb had no more angry words to say to her. _

"_I'm sorry" Robb breathed out. Aliana looked up at him through hooded lashes._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you. I was scared of feeling anything but anger towards being forced to marry you. I never thought about what it would do to you"_

"_You should have, no matter how much you ignore me I will still be your wife in the end. I was taken away from my home to be here. I know no one, Theon was kind to me, kept me safe and gave me friendship. I will not give that up for you" Aliana said turning back to the target, bow and arrow ready to shoot. She looked at the target and it once again hit the center._

_"Were you imaginging my face." Robb chuckled sadly  
_

_"No, but I may try that next time" she smirked_

"_You are very skilled" _

"_Thank You, my eldest brother taught me when I was younger" she smiled sadly. _

_Robb came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
_

_"Come lets get supper, and you can tell me all about my beautiful fiancé" _

"_I suppose that would be acceptable My Lord,"_

"_I am sorry My Lady" _

_Aliana smiled and placed the bow back in the hold taking Robb's outstretched arm, deciding it was better to forgive and forget rather that hold a petty grudge for the rest of her days. _

"Come lets take supper" Catelyn decided. Aliana shook herself out of her daydream and followed diligently. Looking around at the few men that were left behind, cooks and forgers and the like giving the Lady Stark sad, almost pitiful looks. Aliana took a deep breath and followed Catelyn in to the tent.


	4. If I Die Young, Bury Me in Satin

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is If I Die Young - The Band Perry

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 4 - If I Die Young, Bury Me in Satin

A few days later they had received word that the attack had been successful, but the victory was not won without a loss and around 2000 men were slaughtered on the battlefield. Catelyn wanted to be in the clearing when her son returned. So she had woken Aliana early that morning. Aliana's eyes filled with sleep and her mind foggy to the events unfolding around her as she dressed, with an inpatient Catelyn at the entrance of the tent. Aliana threw on her cloak and gloves leaving the warm confines of the tent to the bitter air outside. Her horse sat next to Catelyn's saddled and prepared to leave. Aliana mounted her horse and followed Cateyln out of the camp. She pulled her hood over her hair as the snow began to fall lightly around them and settle on the ground.

Aliana stopped her horse next to Catelyn in a little clearing just the way out of the camps entrance waiting for the men to arrive home. The snow on the ground made Aliana's thoughts drift to her Septa and Robb. The elderly lady's last words to her rang clear in her mind. The blurry dots of the men soon became clearer Robb leading them down the hill, the look of a warrior on his face. Catelyn's faced bubbled with joy as she saw her son, tears of happiness at his safe return fell down her face as she looked to Aliana who smiled widely at her. Robb stopped in front of them, a small smile on his face at the sight of his mother and fiancé. He dismounted his horse handing it to his squire and helping his mother down while, Theon took Aliana's hand to help her. She smiled in thanks and stood by her horse, petting his neck as Catelyn stepped forward, Robb whispering in her ear.

Jaime Lannister was thrown on the floor, in front of Catelyn, making Aliana jump slightly at the grubby man in front of them.

"By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened" Robb said pacing behind Catelyn.

"Lady Stark, I would offer you my sword but I seem to have lost it" Jaime quipped. Aliana snorted quietly in her corner but Jaime heard her "And you my Lady whoever you may be I would offer my sword, body and worldly goods to have you"

Robb snarled angrily at Jaime and Aliana snorted again.

"You would have to offer me a lot more than that My Lord" she spat turning back to her horse.

"We do not want your sword. Give me my daughters back, give me husband"Catelyn said bringing everyones attention back to the real matter at hand.

"I've lost them too I'm afraid" was his reply.

Aliana saw Robb tense again and made her way closer to the party. Her horse snorted behind her and scratched at the ground but remained still.

"Kill him Robb. Send his head to his father. He cut down 10 of our men, you saw him" Theon argued.

"He's more use to us alive than dead" Robb growled.

"Take him away and put him in irons" Catelyn ordered

"We could end this war right now boy. Save thousands of lives, you fight for the Starks and I fight for the Lannisters. Swords, lances, teeth, nails, choose your weapons and lets end this here and now"

Catelyn looked at Robb, Aliana at her side, the same stern expression still graced Robb's face.

"If we do it your way Kingslayer. You'd win. We're not doing it your way"

"Come on pretty man" a solider, said dragging Jaime Lannister off. Aliana made to step towards Robb but Catelyn placed a hand out to stop her. The men began to cheer.

"I sent 2000 men to their graves today" Robb said in an almost whisper.

"And bards will sing songs of their sacrifice" Theon replied.

"Aye but the dead wont hear them."

Robb squeezed Aliana's arm as he passed her. She stood and watched her fiancé with her head to the side.

"One victory does not make us conquers" the field fell silent "did we free my father, did we rescue my sisters from the queen? Did we free the North from those that want us on our knees? This war is far from over" Robb finished

He looked at his men and walked away. They fell silent and continued there way on to camp, for warm food in their bellies. Catelyn and Aliana watched him mount his horse once more to follow them. Greywind came to Aliana's side and nudged her hand. She scratched the back of his ears and looked helplessly after Robb. She turned back to her own horse, mounting easily to go back to camp, while Catelyn just stood there.

"Are you coming, My Lady?" She asked

"No, I will come shortly"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, go to Robb. I will be fine"

Hesitantly Aliana kicked the heels of her boots in to the sides of her horse. She galloped after the men, Greywind at her side. Aliana found Robb in his tent. He was still in his amour staring at the fire that Aliana had lit earlier that day. Aliana said no words but took his arm and began to unchain the heavy metal. He watched her work, bit-by-bit his amour fell away and so did Robb's resolve. Once Aliana had finished she looked up at him. Robb took one look in her eyes and took her in his arms holding onto her painfully tight. Robb's legs gave out and they crumpled to the floor. Aliana sang softly in his ear.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, Lay me down on a, bed of roses" _

Aliana stroked his hair from his face as she continued her song. She finished singing and took Robb's face in her hands making him look at her. She leant her forehead against his.

"Thank you for coming back to me"


	5. Who Will Love You, Who Will Fight?

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is Skinny Love - Bon Iver. Thank you for all the reviews :D xx

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 5 – Who will love you? Who will fight?

When the dawn came, new ravens bearing bad news arrived. Robb woke and was handed a letter addressed to him closed with the royal seal. Robb's heart stopped. He pulled himself from the bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Aliana. He pulled on his boots and dismissed Theon who brought him the letter. Robb put on his jerkin and amour and once he was dressed he once again looked at the letter that he had put on the table. His fingers trembled as he broke the seal. His legs subconsciously took him to the entrance of the tent. He leant on the wooden beam and dropped the letter. He took his sword and rushed out of the tent. His head held high and a look that made his men know better than to acknowledge his presence and stormed off into the surrounding trees.

Aliana woke and shook her head to fight the disorientation vaguely remembering Robb carrying her to his bed and pulling her body close to his last night. She pulled herself out of the covers and straightened her dress and put on her discarded boots. Aliana looked around for any sign of where Robb might be. With his amour and sword gone a scrap of parchment caught her eye by the entrance of the tent. She crouched down picking it up. In an elegant script words told her that Eddard Stark had been executed for treason. She stumbled slightly feeling as if someone had just punched her in the gut. The horror of the situation slowly sank in making her blood run cold. She gathered her skirts and left the tent not taking time to collect her cloak. The wind hit her in the face, bitter and harsh against her skin.

She saw the auburn hair of Catelyn walking towards the forest. Her head held high, her body stiff with unreleased grief. She took her skirts in her hands once more and walked as fast as she could after the Stark woman. When she arrived in the woods, her fingers were frozen and her face chapped. Her head span searching for the two members of the Stark family. In the corner of her eye she saw Catelyn fall into a tree and sob freely. Aliana watched helplessly as she allowed Catelyn to pull her into an embrace and sob on her shoulder. Soon angry cries and slashing could be heard from above them. Aliana looked up and stopped rubbing Catelyn's back. The older woman pushed her towards the sounds as she collapsed against a tree hugging her knees to her body. Aliana became torn between the woman on the ground or the man in the trees. She froze between the two, she realized that Catelyn needed her son and made her way to Robb. Her heart broke as she watched him slash angrily at the tree with his sword, the pain of loosing his father evident on his face.

"Robb, Robb, ROBB" she cried out rushing towards him.

She stopped a few meters in front of him, her eyes watching his sword warily as he took out his frustration. He finally stopped and looked at her. Her hair was tangled, her lips blue and her dress crinkled. Aliana took a gentle step towards Robb, his beautiful face marred with grief his shining eyes dead and red from crying. Her body shook with the cold. Robb's breathing heavy.

"You've ruined your sword, Love" she said softly. As if the words were magic all composure left Robb. His grip on the hilt slackened and it fell to the floor with a metallic clang. Aliana's heart crumbled in her chest. She took a shuddering breath as she ran to Robb wrapping her arms around him. She relished in the warmth of his body pulling him closer for comfort to them both.

"I'll kill them all" he sobbed "Everyone of them. I'm going to kill them all"

Aliana tightened her grip on Robb's neck, her cold nose burying itself in his jugular. He shivered at the contact bringing her body closer.

"Shhh" Aliana soothed her fingers lacing through his hair.

"My boy, they have your sisters, we will get the girls back and then we will kill them all"

Aliana and Robb looked up to see Catelyn standing behind them. She had a look of steely determination and revenge on her face. She took one last look at the pair before marching back to camp. Aliana looked after her confused at the sudden change in character Catelyn Stark had had. Robb's arms gripped tighter to Aliana's waist bringing her back to reality and the man in front of her.

"Shhh" Aliana cooed as Robb's face went back into her neck.

"Why aren't you wearing a cloak? You are freezing," he asked weakly

"No time," she whispered into his hair. "I needed to find you"

Robb took a deep breath, his nose filled with the scent of roses.

"I hate him,"

"I know"

"I will have his head on a spike"

"We'll make sure it's outside our window, and when we can stand his ugly face no longer we'll burn his head in a bonfire"

Robb looked up at her, his eyes pleading and unsure, while the gaze of honesty and revenge shone in Aliana's eyes.

"Let's get you inside" Robb decided standing straighter. He picked up his battered sword and led Aliana back to the camp. Aliana was shivering something terrible when they got back. This caused Robb to pause sheath his sword and sweep her up into his arms and carry her swiftly through the camp. He took her into the tent and placed her next to the fire on the floor and allowed Greywind to curl his body around Aliana's she shivered silently. Robb stroked her ice-cold cheeks.

"I'm going to win this war and bring the Lannisters to their knees" He said standing.

Aliana looked up from the fire, his sky blue eyes burning with the fire of passion.

"I love you Robb Stark, I'll fight for you"


	6. Somebody Call Out for Your Brother

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is Brother by Matt Corby. Thank you for all the reviews :D xx

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 5 – Somebody Call Out for Your Brother

Aliana's hazelnut hair fell softly over her shoulder as she curled deeper into the warmth provided by Greywind's body. Her face buried in the soft fur. Her breathing was soft and shallow as she slept. Greywind growled slightly when Robb came to move her. Robb looked at his direwolf eyebrows raised and retook his seat watching over her. He had laid his cloak over her a little while ago and allowed her to drift asleep. Robb placed his hands under his chin and thought about his brother's. Bran, the little boy he had forced to grow up to fast as he left for this war, that seemed somewhat useless at times. Rickon, who was to young to understand that he was to never see his father again, the boy that clung to his leg only wanting to play.

He longed for the days when all his worried lay with beating Jon at sparring or teaching Arya how to shoot her arrows. When he laughed with Sansa at their secret jokes and watched Bran climb. When Rickon would watch them in the field from his spot on the fence, his mother and father watching from the balcony above. His thoughts then turned to the young woman on the floor. Her mesmerizing eyes covered by her fluttering eyelids, her warm soft lips that fit perfectly on his. When he was near her, he couldn't get enough of her, and when they were apart he felt this desire to be near her. He wanted to love her like a husband and protect her like a lover. His feelings conflicted between her and his family. He juggled pros and cons in his head. Her confession of love for him earlier that day was overwhelming, he felt light as a cloud and heavy as lead all at one time. The fear of her slipping though his fingers gripped his heart.

Catelyn snuck into the tent. Standing in the entrance she watched the two children in front of her, forced to grow up to fast. She sighed sadly at the pain and confliction on Robb's face as he watched his fiancé. She had seen the way Aliana looked at Robb, the adoration of the man of your dreams, the need to please them so greatly that it becomes your entire being. The only thing stronger that the unconditional love of a lover is that of your child. Catelyn took pride that she chose a woman that could feel that way about her son, despite the circumstances. Robb's gaze softened as Aliana moved in her sleep. Ned used to look at her that way when they were curled up in her bed, the warmth of the springs nothing compared to that of Ned's body a sheen of sweat covering his torso after their love making. A stray tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away, her husband would watch over their son and protect their children from harm. She moved into the tent and Robb looked at his mother.

"Mother"

"It is love Robb" she confirmed for him.

"What?" he asked in confusion

"The feelings, you feel for her they are love"

"But" he wanted to argue, ask her how she knew. Catelyn smiled knowingly.

"I know, it is the way your father once looked at me" she answered.

Robb did not argue with his mother, knowing her to be right but not quite wanting to accept that the petite woman had taken possession of his heart. Robb stood and drew his mother into a tight embrace, Catelyn relished in her sons comfort.

"Come we must go" she said. Robb nodded, looking back to Aliana he walked towards her crouching down to press his lips to her forehead and followed his mother out of the tent towards his banner men, as they were his now and not his fathers.

* * *

Aliana woke a little while later, Robb was nowhere to be seen to her, she moved the heavy cloak and placed it on the edge of the bed. Greywind woke with her and stretched out his body. Aliana slipped outside of the tent, there was little movement in the camp, only a few men scattered around her. She went to her own tent and took a cloak and gloves off the top her trunk. She went back out Greywind moving stealthly at her heels. Hearing a commotion in the distance she decided to investigate assuming that there was her best chance of finding Robb. When she arrived all the Lords had gathered, Robb and Catelyn sitting at the head of the circle, listening to the words of a white haired man Aliana did not know the name off. She decided she would have to start learning them and leant against a wooden pillar in the shadows staying out of sight with Greywind by her side.

"The course is clear, pledge fealty to King Renly and move south the join our forces with his"

"Renly is not the King" Robb said

"You can not mean to hold to Joffery my lord. He put your father to death"

Robb looked up at this "That doesn't make Renly King, his Roberts youngest brother. Bran can not be lord of Winterfell before me. Renly can not be king before Stannis."

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis"

A buzz of chatter surrounded them as Lords spoke of their opinions one on the top of each other.

"My Lords, My Lords, My Lords" Greatjon demanded of their attention, silence fell once more around them.

"Here is what I say to these two Kings," he spat spraying ale onto the ground, making Aliana grimace. A cheer erupted around them making Aliana smile slightly and move forward to hear the man speak. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me nor Stannis neither, why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south. What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfs wood? Even their gods are wrong."

Aliana joined in with the laughter, her voice soft and melodic compared to the gruffness of the men bringing Robb's attention to her. He beckoned her with one flick on his hand. She walked across the circle, as the men parted for her, and took the seat offered to her on Robb's right hands side.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead" he bellowed, pulling his sword from its sheath and pointing it at Robb. Aliana leant back slightly at the fear of the pointed end.

"There sits the only King I mean to bend my knee to … THE KING OF THE NORTH" he said bowing, Robb's eyes followed him, a look of uncertainty flitting across his features before changing to a look of determination. He stood.

"I'll have peace on those terms, they can keep their red castle and iron chair too. The King of the North" another Lord joined.

"Am I your brother? Now and always?"

"Now and always" Robb agreed

"My sword is yours in victory and defeat from this day until my last day"

Catelyn nodded at Aliana, who gulped before standing and placing a hand on Robb's arms, he turned to her and waited as her hand ran down his forearm to his hand.

"I have no loyalties here, The gods made me for the north, I never belonged to the south. I will give you all you ask of me and more if you would so request it. I will forever be by your side. I am yours and you are my King" Aliana said curtseying.

"You are to be my wife, I ask of you nothing but that" Robb said pulling her to her feet.

"THE KING OF THE NORTH" men began to chant, Aliana stood by Robb's side, her gaze falling briefly on Catelyn who nodded her head in pride. Aliana watched her stiffen as his Lords swarmed him. Greatjon took Aliana's arm and led her back to her seat before she was pushed to the ground. She smiled kindly at the man who saw next to her.

"My Lady"

"Thank you My Lord, I fear the middle of that circle is not my place"

"By your side is his place, I am just sorry it has to be under these circumstances"

"I fear you forget My Lord, without these circumstances I would not be here"

"Aye that is true My Lady"

Aliana saw Catelyn leave out of the corner of her eye, but assumed she was merely tired and wanted to rest.

"You will make him a good wife My Lady" Greatjon said placing a hand on her arm.

"I am not so sure"

"Aye, you will. You remind me of my own Lady wife. Kind, compassionate, spunky. You'll d' well my Lady"

Aliana smiled at Greatjon and turned to find Robb in the crowd, Robb's eyes found hers and grinned at her, despite all the loss he has faced, he had found new brothers.


	7. Tell Me What You Want Me To Say

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is No Light by Florence and the Machine. Thank you for all the reviews and follows :D. I am going back to uni today, so i am going to try and get as much pre written as i can beofre the work starts getting heave. However do not fear I am still updating. xx

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 7 - Tell Me What You Want Me to Say …

The hour was late; another day that passed in equal measures quickly and painfully slow. The sky was dark and seemed to go on forever. A blanket of black that surrounded the whole of Westeros, from the south to the north. Aliana stood at the entrance of the tent looking to the stars. Robb stood somewhere to her right talking to one Lord or another, her plan to learn there names had so far been unsuccessful. She was distracted trying to remember the constellations her eldest brother dutifully repeated night after night to soothe the young girl after nightmares. Robb placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. She turned to him, a smirk lacing his features.

"Is scaring me amusing to you, Your Grace"

"Only slightly, M'Lady" he smiled taking her elbow and leading her to the chair to the right of his. She sat as Robb did. He was at the head of the table, his hand clenched together chin resting on them. His gaze was hard and serious his presence commanded the room. A wave of pride flushed through her. Soon enough a young not unhandsome man was bought into the tent and made to stand in front of Robb. He kept his head down and was polite of a man in his position.

"Your Ser Alton Lannister" Robb asked.

"I am Your Grace"

"I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First your family must release my sisters. Second my father's bones must be returned to Winterfell so he can rest beside his brother and his sister in the crypt beneath Winterfell. And all those who died in his service must also be returned, there families cannot bury them without proper funerals."

"All honorable request Your Grace"

"And Joffery and the Queen Regent must renounce all claim to the dominion of the North from this time till the end of time we are a free independent Kingdom."

The boy's eyes widened, looking at Robb as if he had lost sense of his mind. This made Aliana hold back a chuckle. Robb's face was deadly serious, and Greatjon smiled from the other side of Robb.

"The King of the North" he nodded like a proud father.

"The King of the North" they chorused

"Neither Joffery or any of his men will step foot in our lands ever again. If he disregards these commands he shall receive the same fate as my father only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me." Robb continued. Aliana looked over to him, the anger evident in his eyes. Aliana placed her hand on the arm of Robb's chair. He sat back in his chair, bumping her fingers with his elbow to acknowledge her attention and turned to the boy watching for his reaction.

"These are… Your Grace these are…" the boy tripped over his words.

Robb stood, his seat scrapping against the floor. Alton Lannister cowered as Robb towered over him, fearing he may show him his promise that he does his own executions.

"These are my terms if the Queen Regent and her son meet them I shall give them peace if not I shall litter the south with Lannister dead."

"King Joffery is a Baratheon Your Grace"

"Oh aye is he?" No one tried to refute this so Robb once again spoke "You'll ride at day break Ser Alton, My fiancé will see you get proper fed and prepared for your ride." He motioned to Aliana at his side.

"I thank you now My Lady" he said to Aliana

She nodded in acknowledgment and stood as well.

"That will be all for tonight." Robb said dismissing his men.

Soon all the men filtered out but Theon, Aliana placed a hand on his shoulder in passing. She stopped behind Robb leaning against him. The muscles in Robb's shoulders relaxed as Aliana rubbed her hand down his spine.

"I need you to go prepare the travel supplies, Love"

Aliana nodded rubbing her cold cheeks against the wool of his cloak warmed by his back. Aliana slipped out form behind Robb and left the tent. Theon was still there when she left drinking from his flagon, Aliana caught him out of the corner of her eye. Aliana went down the side of the tent, hiding her small body in the folds of the material hiding her body from prying eyes, and those that would catch her spying.

"A word Your Grace" Theon asked

"You don't have to call me Your Grace when no one's around" Robb smiled.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it"

"Well I'm glad someone's gotten used to it"

"Lannister's are going to reject your terms you know"

"Of course they are" Robb said slightly offended that Theon believed he did not know this.

"You can fight them in the fields as long as you like, but we won't beat them until you take Kings Landing and we can't take Kings Landing without ships. My father has ships and men who know how to sail them"

"Men who fought my father" Robb's voice rose in anger.

"Men who fought King Robert to free them self form the yolk of the South just like your doing now. I'm his only living son he'll listen to me. I know he will. I'm not a Stark I know that but your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together"

Aliana shivered, it was a good speech. Theon should have been proud. Something however didn't sit right with his words in Aliana's mind. She had a bad feeling about this. She knew what men would do for their fathers, Robb only had to look in the mirror to see. She had grown up around enough siblings to know that if her father asked of them they would chop of their own arm for the chance of being the Lord of the Crossings. She sighed heavily and turned around to gather the supplies asked Robb asked of her.

She placed the last wrapped package into the saddlebag and lugged the heavy bag back to the stables giving it to one of the guards, who took it placing it on a table thanking her. She nodded and took her leave of the makeshift stable.

* * *

Aliana trudged back to the tent she shared with Catelyn more than content to fall into bed and not move until the sun rose. Her muscles ached and her eyes were heavy. The smoke from the many torches dotted around camp did nothing for her comfort. She pulled apart the curtain, to see an agitated Catelyn rushing backwards and forwards, while Robb sat in a chair.

"You don't want Balon Greyjoy as an ally" Catelyn cried out indignity.

"I need his ships, they say he has 200"

"They say a million rats live in the sewers of Kings landing. Shall we rally them to fight for us? Hello Aliana" was Catelyn's answer.

"My Lady" she curtsied before walking over to Robb who held out his arms for her. She settled into his arms her body relaxing into his warmth. Her heavy eyelids drooped. Robb brushed her hair from her face letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"I understand you don't trust Lord Greyjoy" Robb said after pressing a kiss to Aliana's temple.

"I don't trust Lord Greyjoy because he is untrustworthy. Your father had to go to war to end his rebellion"

"Yes and now I am the one rebelling against the throne and before me it was father you married one rebel and mothered another" the argument continued.

Aliana suppressed a groan as the two stubborn Starks argued in front of her. They yelling much too loud for her liking.

"I mothered more than just rebels a fact you seem to have forgotten"

"If I trade the Kingslayer for two girls my banner man will string me up by my feet"

"You want to leave Sansa in the Queens hands and Arya I haven't heard a word about Arya. What are we fighting for if not for them?"

"Its more complicated than that you know it is" Robb said angrily.

A stiff silence fell over the three of them. Catelyn turned her back on the couple and sighed.

"Its time for me to go home, I haven't seen Bran or Rickon in months" Catelyn answered.

"You can't go to Winterfell,"

"I beg your pardon" Catelyn said angrily.

"I'll send Roderick to watch over the boys," Robb said playing with the ends of Aliana's braid absently while talking to his mother.

"Cause tomorrow you will ride south to the Stormlands"

"Why in the name in all the gods would you…" Catelyn started.

"I need you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon, he's rallied an army of 100 thousand and you know him, you know his family. I haven't seen Renly Baratheon since he was a boy. You have a 100 other lords…"

"Which of these Lords do I trust more than you? If Renly sides with us we'll out number them 2 -1 when they feel the jaws beginning to shut they'll side for peace and we'll get the girls back and we'll all go home for good" Robb said, lifting Aliana from his lap, who grumbled in protest. He pressed his lips to her head. He stood and walked over to his mother, his eyes boring into hers. The eyes that he had inherited from her a silent battle that only one pair could win.

"I will ride at first light" Catelyn conceded.

Robb took Catelyn in his arms, holding on to her squeezing her body tight and pressed a kiss to Catelyn's head.

"We'll all be together again soon. I promise."

"You have done so well your father would have been proud" Catelyn smiled.

"Aliana will you help me pack"

Aliana looked up from her seat. She nodded despite her body fighting the fatigue. Robb pressed his lips to hers lightly and made to leave.

"Give lord Renly my regards" he said

"King Renly, there's a king in every corner now" Catelyn complained. Robb left stalking from his mother. Aliana stood, placing a hand on Catelyn's shoulder and rushed out after Robb. He stopped when he heard her coming up behind him. He turned to Aliana and smiled.

"What is it with you and not wearing a cloak in the cold" Robb asked taking Aliana in his arms tucking her under his cloak as well.

"Bad habit" she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

Robb chuckled and buried his face in her hair.

"Are you okay Robb?"

"Yes, I want this to be over, I want to be back in Winterfell and I want to make you my wife"

Aliana smiled at his admission, his beautiful blue eyes boring into hers.

"Hmm," she agreed listening to the beat of his heart through his chest. Robb stroked her hair, holding her close to him.

"You should go help my mother pack,"

Aliana nodded pulling away from him. A hawk flew towards them, hidden in the night's sky, landing softly on Aliana's shoulder. She smiled at the bird that her father had gifted her on her sixteenth name day.

"That still amazes me" Robb said stroking the birds plumage. Aliana took the letter from its foot and untied it.

_Aliana, _

_I would enquire after the health of you, your betrothed and his lady mother if I cared but I do not so I will get to the point. Your whore of a ladies maid has gotten herself with child. I do not want her but as a promise to her father I unfortunately have to look after her. I am sending her to you; she should arrive to you in a few days._

_Your Lord Father_

Aliana sighed heavily and handed Robb the letter, who looked at her questioningly.

"Theon" she said leaving to help Catelyn.

"Ali"

"I don't want to talk about it, when she told me I was disappointed this makes it all the worse, send him off and I will take responsibility for her. She's a sweet girl don't kick her away Robb … "

"Love, calm down it's alright" he said pressing a kiss to her head and guiding her back to the tent.

"Goodnight Robb"

"Goodnight Love," he said pressing a kiss to her lips and left to find Theon, who's stupid antics finally fathered him a child.


	8. You're in my Veins

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is You're in my Veins by Andrew Belle . Thank you for all the reviews and follows :D. I am going back at uni, so i am going to try and get as much pre written as i can beofre the work starts getting heavy. However do not fear I am still updating. xx

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 8 – You're in my Veins, I Cannot Get You Out.

Sunrise had always been a beautiful sight in Westeros. The sky was covered in pretty hues of pale blues, yellows and oranges. The snow clouds that sporadically littered the sky were a deep black and purple, bruising the sky in the lack of light. The air was unusually warm that day, but still bitter. The wind had died down and the snow on the ground had started to melt slightly. It was a nice day to travel; they would have good weather for their journey. Aliana shivered at the memory of having to ride in a thunderstorm and the month she had to subsequently spend in bed afterwards. Catelyn's hair was shimmering in the sun, making the red shine brighter. Theon sat next to Aliana, he took her hand in his drawing her attention to him. Theon rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'll miss you Sweetling" Theon smiled sadly.

"As will I" she smiled back squeezing his fingers. Theon pressed his lips to her hand and reluctantly let go.

"I saw that Hawk of yours come back last night" he said swallowing nervously, shifting in his saddle.

"Hmm" she said agreeing.

"Anything interesting"

Aliana looked over to Robb who was distracted by his mother and slipped her hand in the pocket of her dress and handed the letter to Theon. Theon's smile faltered and his face paled.

"I…"

"Don't deny it she told me"

"Aliana, I need to go." He said quietly

"I know. I don't expect you to step up Theon"

"I'm sorry"

She smiled sadly.

"Stay safe, and think before you act" she asked

Theon chuckled dejected and pulled her into a one armed hug. His face buried into the loose curls around her face. He breathed in heavily taking in the scent of roses that forever surrounded her.

"I will Sweetling. Tell Elsa I am sorry." He said and with that he kicked his horse into a trot and left her behind.

Aliana sighed and began to play with the clasp of her brooch, an azure blue stone of her house holding the coal grey of her cloak around her shoulders. Catelyn nodded to Robb and turned her horse from them following after Theon. Aliana's face fell as two of her closest companions rode away form her. Robb would be busy with war councils and banner men and once again she would be alone. Robb looked down at her as she looked forlornly at the sky. Robb bumped the knee resting next to his as they sat side by side. She smiled. He chuckled lightly and making an impulse decision dismounted his horse and held his arms up to help Aliana down as well. She looked at him with an amused smirk, her eyebrow cocked in questioning. She swung one leg over the side of the horse and slid gracefully into Robb's arms. He grinned, his handsome grin and linked his hand with hers tightly and took off down the hill. Aliana giggled taking her skirt in her hand and ran after him. She tripped on a stone caught into her boot sending them both tumbling down the hill, laughing like children.

They rolled until Aliana landed on Robb a soft 'oof' bursting from her lips. Her curls fell haphazardly creating a curtain around them. She had snow in her hair and on her cloak white as powder as it fell from the sky. She brushed Robb's curls from his forehead and rested against the boiled leather amour he wore.

"If I didn't know better Lord Stark of Winterfell I would have said you planned this?"

"Who said I didn't Lady Frey of The Crossing" He smiled flipping her over, using his arms to keep his weight from her.

"Oh please someone help I think Lord Stark means to dishonor me," she cried out laughing as Robb began assaulting her sides with his fingers.

"Oh please stop," she wheezed out.

"Not until you say that I am the most noble and handsome Lord in all of Westeros"

"Robb Stark is the most noble and handsome Lord in all of Westeros." She cried out.

Robb stopped and collapsed onto his side. His breathing was heavy with laughter.

"Thank you" Robb smiled stroking her face with love.

"For stroking your ego"

"No for being you"

"Aw, Robb Stark who knew you were a sentimentalist"

Robb laughed again and pulled her to him. They lay on the ground Robb playing with Aliana's curls while she drew circles on his chest. She was content to belaying here in his arms, she could spend the rest of her day here, but unfortunately the real world was just over the hill.

"We should get back to camp" Aliana sighed heavily "You have meetings with your Banner men and I have to prepare for Elsa's arrival"

Robb agreed reluctantly and helped her to her feet. He smiled and brushed the snow from her hair. She giggled and ruffled his curls to remove the snow from his hair as well. He chuckled and stepped backwards running a hand through his hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to their waiting horses.

"We go to battle in three days" Robb said, watching her as she stiffened in her saddle.

"I am aware," she said sadly.

"I will come back for you" Robb said wiping a stray tear from her face. She smiled and let her face relax into his hand.

When they arrived back in camp, there was more commotion that was really necessary, there was a cart sitting in yard. Robb looked at Aliana and dismounted his horse again. Aliana swung herself off her horse as well handing the reins to Olyvar with thanks.

"Ahh, Lord Stark, dishonoring My Lady Aliana" Greatjon rumbled with mirth,

"My Lord, I assure you my honor is quite intact"

"I am glad of hearing it or I may have two of your pretty Lords fingers off as a warning"

"Umber," Robb growled

"Oh I am only joshing with you boy, Sweetling you have a visitor a young lady Elsa"

"Oh she is early" she cried taking Greatjon's outstretched arm, smiling at the man who had somewhat adopted her as a daughter.

"Well I will take you too her, Your Grace, Karstark is waiting for you in the war tent."

"Thank you Lord Umber" Robb said squeezing the back of Aliana's neck. She smiled and turned back to Umber. They strolled to her tent, making small talk, Greatjon teasing her lightly.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on a hard wooden stool when Aliana came in still giggling for Greatjon's joking. Aliana stopped short when she saw the young girl. Her head was down looking at her hands wringing together. Her usually glassy black curls were flat and dull, sticking to her tear streaked face. Her sparkly honey eyes were dead. Her stomach had a swell that was not insignificant but only slightly noticeable. Elsa looked up at the commotion and scrambled to her feet and curtsied.

"Oh Elsa do sit" Aliana said guiding Elsa to one of the more comfortable chairs.

"I am so sorry My Lady," she sobbed into her hands "He told me he loved me"

Aliana flew over to her and took her in her arms letting the young girl sob into her arms. She stroked her hair whispering soothing words in her ear. Aliana took her hand allowing Elsa to catch a glimpse of her Stark ring. Elsa ran her fingers over the ring admiring its beauty

"Is he here?" she asked, still looking at the ring.

"No"

"Oh … I" she sobbed

"Calm yourself child it is not good for the babe"

Elisa stopped crying, hiccupping a few times, and timidly took the honey milk Aliana handed her.

"You look in need of a good bath"

"Oh No, I am fine"

"Sit, I will fetch some water for the bath, I can use it after you"

"Oh no My lady" she said in protest.

"Please sit Elsa," she said her voice telling the girl she was not to be reckoned with.

Aliana stood and took one of the large bath buckets from the side and left to go to the river to fill it. She filled it, and sagged under the weight of it feeling immediately felt guilty for making Theon carry this for her. She sighed taking a seat next to her bucket. She started out into the sky. The day dawned long ago, she barely realized that she had been so long with Robb before. It must have been late afternoon by the time they got back to camp and the early evening was setting in. She often wondered what her life would be like if Robb had never marched south, the King had not died, or if Eddard Stark had not been made Hand of the King. There were a lot of what ifs? Was it worth dwelling on them? She wasn't so sure. Her Septa often told her she wondered too much and did not appreciate what she did have in life.

Aliana sat for a few more minutes lost in her own thoughts. She felt a pressure on her shoulder causing her to cry out in fright and tumble slightly down the hill.

"Oh Lord Torehhn you scared me" she said her breath heavy, her hand resting on her beating heart.

"Forgive me My Lady as that was not my intention"

"Oh there is nothing to forgive" she said smiling kindly. "Was there anything I can help you with?"

"I saw you with your bathing bucket and wondered if you needed help returning to your tent"

"Oh yes, I would much appreciate it" she said smiling, her hand holding the Stark ring resting on his forearm. His face darkened slightly, however Aliana missed it as he grinned handsomely. He picked up the filled bucket and offered his other arm to Aliana. She smiled sweetly and guided her back to the tent. He lifted the flap allowing her to go in before him. He placed the bucket over the fire.

"Thank you, My Lord"

"Your most welcome My Lady, would you like me to wait and fill the tub"

"Oh please, I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to lift that damn bucket:

"On end it is almost as tall as you My Lady no one would expect you to"

Aliana smiled sweetly at the young man. Elsa watched quietly from her seat, watching the man as his eyes followed her mistress around as she moved, the way his eyes lingered a little to long on her chest or her hips. Aliana was in the process of digging though her trunk to find some lavender. She pulled it out with triumph making Elsa giggle with her. The water was steaming warm and Torehhn poured it into the tub. Aliana thanked him with kind words and smiles as he left the tent.

Elsa watched him leave staring at the door long after he left.

"Elsa"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, My Lady"

"Come, let's get you out of these dirty travelling clothes and freshened up."

"Will you join me My Lady"

"Of course, just like when we were girls" she smiled.

She helped Elsa out of her dress. Elsa sunk into the water and Aliana worked the fastenings of her dress letting it fall to the ground, standing in only her shift she took a stool and washed Elsa's hair out for her before combing out the knots. Once she was finished, Elsa beckoned her into the water as well. Aliana smiled and disgarding her shift she slipped into the large bath. The two girls seated opposite each other, relaxed into the warm water allowing it to lap against their skin and fight off the cold. Aliana smiled the heat soothing away the cold in many the same way Robb did burning in her vein. She shivered slightly allowing her long hair to fall over the side of the bath. Aliana licked her lips, Robbs taste still lingered there, a strange sweetness that followed his kisses so intoxicating it made her knees weak just thinking about it. Aliana lost herself, she no longer had to worry about the outside world the water had dissolved her worries and a song bubbled from her lips lulling Elsa into a similar warm embrace

"_Nothing goes as planned, Everything will break, People say goodbye, In their own special way, All that you rely on, And all that you could fake, Will leave you in the morning, Come find you in the day, Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out"_


	9. He Said Well Maybe We'll Look Back,

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is Broken Arrow - The Script . Thank you for all the reviews and follows :D. I am going back at uni, but do not fear I am still updating, it may just take longer. xx

Chapter 9 - He Said Well Maybe We'll Look Back and It Will Make us Laugh.

When a loved one dies, the grief is overwhelming, the thought of them at anything but at there best is a hard thought to stomach. Aliana remembered the day her mother died. She was seven, an little girl with a mass of curls and a temperament to match her wild tresses. Everything changed that day first she was numb and then the pain was devastating, she became quiet and stayed mostly to herself only talking to her half-sister Rosiln. Her mother had been taken to the Sept dressed in her best azure blue dress, the colours of the Frey house. Her pale skin, paler in death and her curls fell around her face and over her shoulders, brushed to be softer that cloth-of-gold. When a man dies in the battlefield you can't but think of him at his worst, a faceless pawn in the game of thrones. The stench of decay and death clung to the fallen bodies, and rolled into the air like the mist surrounding them. The cries of agony from the fallen had landed on deaf ears. Aliana didn't feel anything as she dragged her feet up a rather muddy hill; her emotions had been almost shut off. The wounded on the Lannister field did not differ from the others the Lady from The Crossings had seen before. There were men lying on the floor, men walking around, pillaging from the dead, men everywhere, her betrothed's army and his captives all blurred into one. Her grey woolen dress was thick and kept her warm as she set off to help the Septa's with their work. Her Septa had taught her the trades of their medicine, if the Sept was her calling. Aliana swallowed the bile that had risen to her throat as she trudged though the bodies. The stench of death surrounded her, in an almost suffocating way. Her hair was pulled back tightly at the nape of her neck to keep it from her face. She paused as one of the healing women grabbed her skirts. A young boy was crying in pain, and anger as she held him still. Aliana stooped and pulled off the boot. She said a faint prayer and kneeled in the mud. She tried to sooth the Lannister boy and she heard her betrothed come up the hill in her direction. She let her attention wander to the auburn haired man.

"We have no where to keep all these prisoners, we barely have enough food to feed our own" Lord Bolton told Robb.

"We're not executing prisoners Lord Bolton"

"Of course Your Grace, the officers may be useful, some may be privy to Tywin Lannister's plans"

"I doubt it" Robb said, Aliana smiled to herself. Robb's relationship with Bolton was shaky at best and the man irked her to know end. It amused her to see Robb put him in his place.

"Well we'll learn soon enough. In my family we say a naked man has few secrets a flayed man none"

"My father outlawed flaying in the north"

"We're not in the north"

"We're not torturing them"

"The high road is very privy you'll have a hard time marching your army down it"

"The Lannister's hold prisoners of there own. I wont give them an excuse to abuse my sisters" was Robb' s final word before the cries of the boy in front of her drew her attention back to the task at hand.

"No NO NO Please" cried the boy as Aliana began to cut the trousers. The pleas of the Lannister boy caught Robb's attention and bringing Aliana's presence to his notice. Robb's eyes shone in shock, the emotion not registering in his face as he turned towards them.

"The rots set in," she agreed with the silent woman grabbing the lace of the mans boot to tie off the leg of the man fought with her.

"No Don't" he begged to her.

"Shhh" Aliana tried to soothe the scared and restless boy on the ground.

"Please don't, it'll get better it doesn't even hurt"

"The rot will spread. If we don't take the foot now"

"NO PLEASE, you cant"

Aliana looked up at Robb as he approached, his mailed thighs and the brown muddy leather of his boots came into her eye line. She rubbed her hands on her white apron already stained with blood and dirt.

Robb grabbed the boy forcing him to the ground, holding his shoulders. Aliana looked up at him and smiled faintly. Robb's strong hands holding the boy down.

"Please sir, I cant"

"You'll die if she doesn't"

"I don't want to be a cripple"

"Surely one of our men needs your attention more than this cub, My Lady Frey"

"It doesn't work like that Lord Bolton" she quipped turning back to the boy, grabbing a saw from the Septa's bag.

"Put this in your mouth and lie down you don't want to watch. Bite on it." Robb said ignoring Bolton's comment, shoving a rag into the boys mouth "It's better than biting your own tongue, believe me"

Aliana began sawing her face an unemotional mask. Robb watched on in mild disgust and pride. Her hair fell out of its binding slightly and blood splattered on her face.

When she was done, she threw the saw back in bag. She stood, the bottom of her dress completely covered in dirt, the top in blood. She nodded and two of the Stark men hauled the boy into a cart and sent it on its way. Her hands were filthy with dirt and blood, so she went to wash them from a water urn.

"Where did you learn that?" Robb asked following after her.

"My Septa"

"Why?" he enquired, desperate to know more about the ever evolving mystery that was his wife to be.

"That boy lost his foot on your orders," she said, ignoring his previous question, not feeling like being kind and genteel today. Seeing that many dead and sawing off a man's foot will do that to you.

"They killed my father" was Robb's answer.

"That boy did?"

"The family he fights for"

"That's a poor excuse Robb even for you, he's a fisherman's son who probably never held a spear before they shoved one in his hands a few months ago."

"You will not demand answers from me. You should not even be here"

The cold light of the truth did little to comfort Aliana as she expected Robb's answer would. She did not care for the look Robb was bestowing on her so she grabbed her bag to leave. The look of anger, disdain and pity on his face. She was not one of his men to boss around at will and it made her angry that he thought he could. She snorted in and unladylike fashion and turned on her heel and stalking off.

"I have no hatred for the lad" he called out to her.

"Well that should help his foot grow back Love" she said sharply.

"Don't bring this on me Aliana. You know why we are here,"

"I know, Robb. For the gods I know why I am here and you are here! I felt like I was in a cage at the crossing, you were my saviour. But now I am in another one slightly more bloody and twice as horrifying."

"You would have my surrender, end all this blood shed I understand. The country would be at peace and all would be just under the righteous hand of good King Joffery"

"You understand nothing, Robb Stark. But what are you going to do? Are you going to kill Joffery?"

"If the gods give me strength"

"And then what?"

She said rubbing her hands clean with a rag her eyes burning with anger. Robb threw his arms up he could feel her eyes burning through his amour.

"I don't know! We'll go back to Winterfell, get married and be happy. I have no desire to sit on the iron throne"

"So who will?

"I don't know?"

"You're fighting to overthrow a king and yet you have no plan for what comes after"

"First we have to win the war"

"Hmm that all seems well and good now Love" she said sadly turning her back to him, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Aliana, I know you are far from home" all anger seeping from his bones.

"Yes quite observant of you"

"Sweetling, don't turn you face from me"

Robb came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, not caring about her blood stained clothes. He took her chin in his hand forcing her to look up at him. He wiped away a smear of blood on her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers but she did not reciprocate like she usually did. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Aliana…"

"Don't Robb"

"You can't be angry at me"

"Why not, I am dragged from pillar to post for this escapade and I want it all to end."

"Love, I know this is hard. I promise I will spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you"

"I have to go Robb I will see you tonight" she said stepping away from his arms and over to where a Septa needed her help.


	10. The War Outside Our Door Keeps Raging On

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. This is my first Game of Thrones story, I'm basing it slightly more of the TV Series as I have watched them and have not finished reading the books yet. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is Safe and Sound -Taylor Swift. Thank you for all the reviews and follows :D. I am going back at uni, but do not fear I am still updating, it may just take longer. xx

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 10 – The war outside our door keeps raging on…

Robb walked through his camp, his aim mainly to find his betrothed. She had been avoiding him since their argument on the battlefield. She as always ate her meals with him, but she dragged either Elsa or Greatjon with them. He sadly now knew how she felt when she first came to camp. He wandered through the tents and bodies of his army greeting Lords and friends. He spotted her all alone bent over a crate writing on some parchment, tapping her nose with her pen as she though about her letter. His grin widened at the cute unguarded moment. One of his men clapped him on the back and sent him over to her. He walked over there watching her chew on the end of her pen. Her hair fell over her face, falling out of the loose braid in her hair. He smiled fondly; his mind wandering imagined her sitting at his desk in Winterfell, a child or two running around her feet as she wrote letters to whom ever she wrote letters too.

"Lady Aliana" he smiled

She looked up from the paper, jumping in her seat at the sound of his voice. He chuckled, as she turned her body to him. He knew she expected him to be in war council for a few more hours.

"Your Grace" she nodded. "I don't think I have been acting much like a Lady as of late,"

"It's hard to keep all the rules straight. But if I remember my lessons, a woman of noble birth is always called a Lady unless she's a Queen or a Princess. I could find someone who knows…"

Aliana chuckled at his attempt at humor. All of the anger she had been holding on to slowly falling away as they were finally alone to have a conversation, despite the army of me around them.

"How do you know?"

"Because it is obvious"

"Really so My Grace"

"Your Grace"

"Yes, I do believe I have some claim over you"

"I believe you do" Robb smiled rubbing the back of his fingers over her cheek. She smiled lent into his fingers. She blushed pulling away and pretending to fix her skirts. Robb smiled at her rosy cheeks and changed the subject.

"Who you writing too?"

"The Lannisters" she joked

"Really what do you say?" Robb said playing along.

"The Yong Wolf is on the Move. Please plan my wedding to King Joffery at once"

"He should be so lucky" Robb grumbled with a faint smile. Aliana chuckled and stood up from her spot folding the letter and pouring wax on the join pressing her seal into it.

"Am I forgiven?" Robb asked a hint of desperation in his tone as Aliana stepped towards him.

"In the most part yes"

"Most part" Robb said slightly offended the laugh evident in his voice. Aliana smiled and tied the letter to the leg of her hawk and let it fly off. Robb wrapped his arm around her waist and Aliana sunk into his side as they watched the bird fly into the sunset.

"Your Grace" Greatjon called with a gruff curtness, breaking the silence over the couple. Robb sighed pulling away from Aliana and left to go back to his Lords.

Aliana sat by the fire her embroidery in hand, Elsa wrapped in the furs on the bed fast asleep. Aliana pulled the Stark grey material tight to examine it, the piece was large enough the make a swaddling blanket and that is what it seems to be turning in to. She had begun to embroider a large grey direwolf in the center of the blanket a few weeks ago but was undecided in what to place around the edges. She was nearly finished with the wolf and allowed the silver stitching to continue with the muzzle of her wolf. She heard a rumbling growl from the entrance of the tent. She set the blanket on her lap and looked up into the soft blue eyes of her betrothed, his direwolf at his heels.

"That is impressive My Lady. What are you making?"

"Swaddling blanket" she mumbled quietly embarrassed at the implications of the item she was creating.

"Let me have a look"

"It's not finished" she said holding on to it tight, not wanting him to see it.

"Please love" his voice soft and pleading, and Aliana could not say no.

Aliana made a noise of protest but handed it over to him. Robb pulled off his gloves and set them on the table. He took the material gently and ran his fingers over the embroidery, watching Aliana scratched Greywind behind the ear making him growl appreciatively.

"It's beautiful" he smiled. Aliana blushed and hid her face behind her hair. Robb walked up to her and crouched in front of her. "You're beautiful"

Aliana giggled as Robb pulled her up and sat down on her chair before settling her into his arms. He handed her back the blanket letting her continue to embroider a swirling pattern of silver ivy along the edge. Robb rested his chin on her shoulder watching her fingers move over the fabric.

"Robb"

"Yes love"

"I let Theon see father's note"

"Oh I see"

"I know Theon won't do anything and I don't expect him to, but I thought he had the right to know, and I didn't want to keep it from you"

"Oh Aliana"

"Please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not," he said pulling her close. "He had a right to know and it was his decision not to accept his responsibilities and Elsa is probably better of without him" Robb said nuzzling her neck.

Aliana pushed Robb away as his stubble scratched her neck. Robb chuckled and leant back in the seat, allowing Aliana to go back to her blanket, he watched Greywind paw the ground by the fire watching his master and his betrothed.

The couple sat contentedly, Aliana steadily working on the blanket while Robb let his head loll back in the headrest and rub patterns on Aliana's lower back. Elsa was out for the count and did nothing but shift every now and then in her sleep. Aliana allowed Robb's hands to relax her, causing her attention on the needle to falter. She stabbed the needle through the material and into her thumb making her squeal in pain. She threw the blanket in the basket beside the chair to avoid getting blood over it. Robb sat up straight in his chair and grabbed Aliana's hand holding a scrap piece of cotton over her thumb. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes, Robb pulled her body to his, and wiped her eyes with his free thumb holding her injured hand in his hand.

"You okay" Robb asked.

Aliana nodded burying her face in his neck allowing Robb to check over her thumb. The bleeding had stopped and had smudged over the pad of her thumb. He wiped away as much as he could without moving and set the cloth aside, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers lightly before tucking her head under his chin. His eyes darted to the other occupant of the room who had turned her back to them.

There was shuffling at the entrance of the tent, Aliana looked up from Robb's grip on her hand and pulled herself off his lap and lifted the flap. Torrehn Karstark stood there shuffling his feet nervously. He cleared his throat and stood straight.

"My Lady, is His Grace with you"

"Yes"

"Could you get him"

Aliana nodded before returning to the tent. Robb was already on his feet, and leaving the tent before she opened her mouth. She followed Robb out of the tent.

"Your Grace, there are some people here to see you. They are in your tent."

"At this time of night"

"Yes My Lord, I feel you should see this for yourself"

"Very well"

"I can stay with Lady Aliana"

"No she will come with me" Robb said wrapping his arm around Aliana's waist and leading her from the tent.

Aliana wrapped her arm around his and squeezed his bicep for comfort. He looked down at her and pulled her closer, as they made their way to his tent. He entered first and stopped in his tracks. Aliana hit his back, and peered around his body. There were four people sitting around the fire. There was an excessively tall man, a woman and two boys, with large direwolves at their feet.

"Robb" the eldest of the boys said looking up

"Bran" Robb said rushing forward and scooping the youngest into his arms followed by the other.

The three of them laughed hugging onto each other tightly. Greywind had padded over to the other wolves and they began nuzzling and nipping at each other. Aliana stood at the entrance awkwardly as the woman stared at her. The large man was staring into space, and his size made Aliana shrink back slightly.

"Robb who's that" the youngest boy pointed at Aliana.

"This is Aliana Frey, My betrothed. Aliana these are my brothers Bran and Rickon. This is Osha and Hodor"

"She's pretty" the little boy said. Robb chuckled and Aliana smiled at him, stepping forward.

Robb put the eldest boy down in his chair and the youngest on the floor, who proceeded to run to Aliana and threw his arms around her legs. Aliana smiled lightly and placed a hand on his head brushing the curls he shared with Robb from his face.

"Bran, what are you doing here?"

"The Greyjoys attacked Winterfell and we escaped."

"Was Theon with them" Robb asked, his eyes flashing to Aliana who gulped nervous for the answer.

"No, it was an older man, I think Balon Greyjoy"

Aliana lent down and picked up the boy at her legs and wrapped him in his arms and bought him over to the others. Rickon buried his face in her neck sleepily and she sat in the chair he previously occupied as the boy began to drift into a sleep. Robb looked over at Aliana, his face forlorn, tired and confused.

"Why don't we all get some rest and talk in the morning. You must all be exhausted from your journey" Aliana said diplomatically. Robb nodded.

"Bran and Rickon can stay with me, Hodor with the men and Osha with Aliana"

"Hodor"

Aliana smiled and stood taking the boy in her arms and settling him into the furs of Robb's bed. He groaned turning over. Robb picked up Bran and placed him on the other side of the bed.

"Get some sleep Bran, We'll sort everything out in the morning"

"Okay Robb" he agreed sleepily before settling into the bed.

He ushered the other three out of the tent, Osha left in the direction of Aliana's tent and Hodor with Torrehn Karstark. Aliana turned to Robb, who looked like he was about to fall apart. Aliana took his face in her hands and stroked his face slowly.

"What am I doing?"

"The right thing Robb, don't over analyze actions they will only lead to more uncertainty."

Robb pulled away from her hands and lent against a pole holding up his tent.

"What sort of King am I. If I cant even hold my own castle"

Aliana didn't answer, as she didn't know the answer, she stood before him and took his hand in hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips before turning after Osha, she paused and turned back to Robb and smiled.

"I believe in you Robb, Once day we will be safe and sound, this war won't last forever"


	11. Trying to Prove Who's Right

**AN:** All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. I appreciate all reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome but if you are going to be horrible I would rather you do not. I hope you enjoy it and I am going to try hard to update regularly. Chapter Title is Ships in the Night - Mat Kerney. Thank you for all the reviews and follows :D. I am going back at uni, but do not fear I am still updating, it may just take longer. xx

No Bravery in Your Eyes

Chapter 11 – We're Just Wasting Time, Trying to Prove Who's Right ...

The feeling of being trapped is horrible, both mentally and physically. When you are held captive, away from everyone you love and the life you know the feeling of helplessness can be overwhelming but so can be the need for freedom. Depending on what you concentrate on can be the matter of life and death, sanity or madness.

The escape attempt although thwarted caused unrest in the Stark camp. Good men had died and the enemy had been hung from the rafters of Riverrun. Robb and his army had moved to the Crag, leaving his brothers and betrothed at Riverrun. Catelyn had returned a few days previous and Renly and Robb had agreed to come to some form of an alliance in hopes of at least defeating the majority of their enemies. Aliana agreed to the idea, when Robb asked her off her opinion. Aliana was slightly shocked he wanted her opinion but she gave it al the same. She knew Robb did not want to be King of the Seven Kingdoms he told her as much during their heated argument on the battlefield. So why not let Renly rule from the south, while Robb reigned in the north, the pretty flowers of the south rarely visited the north fearing the frost it held.

With Robb gone, and Caitlyn hiding herself away with the shield Renly swore her Brienne of Tarth, the amusement of the two youngest Stark boys fell to Aliana. She told Bran stories of the battles her brother fought, especially the Whispering Woods and listened with a kind heart as he recounted his dreams to her. Rickon was a constant companion of her skirts, holding tight as the crossed the camp and running about them in the forest clearing where she took him and Shaggydog to play. The direwolves became protective over her as she looked after their masters. Greywind whined and nuzzled into her lap, the day Robb had come to say goodbye, before he left. Osha had become one of her closest confidants. Osha listened to her and shared stories of the land beyond the wall, of wildlings and giants which fascinated Aliana as much as her young companions. Elsa's hard pregnancy made her unhappy, as much she tried to be cheerful the hard life of war did little to ease her worries of childbirth. Catelyn was too old to be a close confidant, as she was the mother of her betrothed and not the person she wanted to voice her concerns about the marriage bed. Osha on the other hand listened and advised with the heart of her people making Aliana laugh with mirth at the wildling woman's suggestions of how to seduce the King of the North. She missed Robb more than she expected to, Greatjon was left in charge took his meals with her. The older gentleman treated her as his daughter, but he held a different place in her heart that Robb. She missed everything about Robb, his eyes, his curly hair and laugh, his stories of Winterfell, his childhood, and his dreams. The soft touch of his hand on the back of her neck and the curve of her hip, the feeling of his lips on hers and the warmth of his body pressing against hers.

Aliana trudged through the camp one afternoon about a week after Robb had left, her hands fisted in her green dress holding it up to keep some of it off the mud. Her footsteps were heavy, stretched and precise as to avoid unwanted obstacles. Osha walked behind her, her hem trailing in the mud, her footsteps much more reassured, kept a hand on Aliana's elbow to keep her on her feet as she recounted a story she was told as a little wildling. Aliana let out a melodic laugh, with her friends gruffer one, as they made their way to the boy's tent. Greatjon turned his head at the sound and waved at the two girls, his booming voice commanding one squire or another who rushed off scared at the giant man. Everything seemed calm until the roar of the men came rolling though the hills. The sound of men's cries knocked the girls out of their world and back into the present. The hill leading to the dungeon was filled with men jeering and yelling as a dirty man was dragged down the hill. Even under all the dirt you could see the molten gold of his hair. Jaime Lannister was being dragged unceremoniously, stumbling and tripping down to the vale at the bottom where the men were camped. The men yelled at the Kinglsayer crying out for him to be hanged and calling him all manner of crass names. Aliana motioned Osha to follow her as she stalked her way into the throng of Robb's army. The men parted as she passed them, the look on her face one not to be reckoned with. Out of the corner of her eye Aliana saw one of the soldiers steal away probably to find Lady Stark. Karstark and his men were the cause of most of the riots as of late, and it would not surprise her if he would soon arrive.

"Justice for the Karstarks!" The men roared.

The men were beating Jaime Lannister with sticks and the flat side of their blades, almost as if they were spanking as insolent child. One man spit at him and calling him Lannister scum.

"I want his head" Karstark pushed though the throng of men, drawing his sword from its sheath. A few men drew their swords standing in front of the Lannister man. Karstark looked at them, his sword pointed at the heart of the man in the front, his eyes conveying his intentions. Aliana raised her brows watching the stand off before stepping forward and drawing attention to her.

"Any man who stands between a father and his vengeance asks for death" Karstark told the men in front of him.

"Lord Karstark this is quite enough" Aliana said, moving probably unwisely so in front of Karstark's sword and Jamie Lannister. Karstark growled at her moving the cold metal of his sword to aim at the valley between her breasts, right over her pounding heart.

"This man is our prisoner" she said her voice betraying none of her fear.

"This man killed my son"

"And crippled Lady Stark's" she reminded him. There was shuffling behind her and Catelyn appeared, Brienne at her side. Her face was stern as she watched them. "This man will pay for his crimes I promise you but not here"

"I will have his head and if you try and stop me…" he said. Aliana felt pressure on her chest as the tip on the blade ran down between her breasts, she felt the blood swell from the wound and run down her breasts and soak into the neckline of her dress. She did not take her eyes form the man in front of her. Men all around hissed at the side of the unmoving woman and the man daring enough to hurt the betrothed of their King. Brienne and Greatjon clenched the hilt of their swords but not drawing them as Aliana held her hand up for them to stop.

"Will strike me down Ser? I am the betrothed of your King and will one day be your Queen," she said with a malice Queen Cersei would have been proud of.

"And where is our King now?" he asked her.

"You know very well he has gone to The Crag to accept the surrender"

"Aye but not to negotiate, I fare he's gone to get what you will not _surrender _My Lady"

"How dare you?" she said with indignation. Her hand coming in contact with his face, the slap echoing around the camp as silence reined.

Greatjon's sword clanged against Karstark's as he raised it at the girl.

"You mean to threaten My Lady, Karstark and I will thrust my sword in your belly My Lord"

"I understand you grieve, I understand all to well, everyone has grief my lord but in the name of my betrothed the King in the North stand down"

"When your beloved betrothed returns I will demand this murderer's head"

"Only fools make demands of kings"

"Fathers who love their sons do, I will have his head, girl. Mark my words I will" Karstark said before storming off into the fray of men. Aliana did not let her shoulders slump in relief. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and the pain of the slice down her chest was starting to throb. As much as it pained her to admit her weakness she wanted Robb to be beside her, to hold her and let her yell and scream at him for leaving. Jaime Lannister's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. Her head span around and landed in his direction.

"Thank you for fighting on my behalf Lady Frey, I would have come to your defense but…" Jaime Lannister began before she cut him off.

"Take him to the stock heads, and bind him in every chain you can find…"

"You're a right little wolf, I can bet even more so under the sheets"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Such a sharp tongue, I would love to …"

"AND gag him" she cried out, leaving her betrothed's men and mother to stare after her.

Aliana threw open the flap of her tent. No one dared cross her as she stormed across the camp to the castle. Her room was situated in the nicest tower in the castle. There was a fire going in the hearth that warmed the room. She welcomed the silence the room provided. She leant over the table her breathing heavy as her chest shook with sobs. Her emotions finally being released from the cage in which she locked them. She finally caught her breath and began to unlace her bodice, which was saturated with her blood. The blood had crusted on her skin, but was still seeping slightly from the wound. She began to pull the laces of her bodice loosening it from her body. She shimmied out of the sleeves and tugged it over her hips the dress falling to the floor. She kicked it away and went over to the looking glass to examine the damage to her chest. She took the water bowl and poured the water into the iron pot over the flames to warm the water before cleaning her skin. She poured the water back into the porcelain bowl and pulled her shift over her head. She dropped it on her dress. Her naked skin prickled with goose bumps. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, Osha slipped inside completely undisturbed the Aliana's nudity. She held up some gauze and padding. Aliana sat on the chair and let Osha took the cloth and cleaned her chest before wrapping it up. Aliana grumbled and at the gauze that covered most of her torso. Osha handed her a pair of small clothes and a shift dress. Aliana put them on before choosing a thick woolen dress and stockings. Osha stroked her hair soothingly before picking up the dresses.

"Burn them" Aliana stated. The blood would not come out and there was little use in trying. Osha nodded and left her be. Aliana sat on the fur rug by the fire her legs curled up to her chest watching the flames flicker. Summer had padded into her room and lay across her feet in a similar fashion to Greywind. She relished in the protective stance of the wolf. Her body slumping against his, she felt weak and helpless. She ignored the pain in her chest and curled up into the direwolf. The door opened and shook her from her daze. Catelyn entered with her hair like fire, as inferno blazed behind her eyes to match. The Stark woman was angry that much was sure but at whom Aliana could not say.

"How are you?" she asked sitting in the chair.

"I'm fine thank you My Lady" Aliana said sitting up.

"You are braver, wiser and more alluring than you give your self credit for Aliana"

Aliana looked up at the older woman with confusion. As much as her praise was valued she wondered why she was bestowing it on her. Sometimes Aliana wondered if she wasn't all those things but simply had an aptitude for deceiving people.


	12. You pulled my heart out, I don't mind

AN: All rights are reserved to their owners. I am sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have bee super busy with work for uni as I am in 3rd year now. (SCARRY). I will try my best to keep up to date with this story as well. Chapter Title - The Lonely Boy - The Black Keys

AAN: Thank You for all the lovely reviews, to the wonderful reviewer that pointed out it was King in the North I thank you dearly I always get confused with which one it is. lol. I would also like to point out that I know pianos were not invented till the 1600's but I took artistic liberty and decided to use it anyway but acknowledge the anachronism. Keep reviewing :)

**WARNING: CONTAINS SOME ADULT THEMES**

* * *

No Bravery in Your Eyes -

Chapter 12 - So you pulled my heart out, And I don't mind bleeding …

All was calm in the tent, in which the four women of the camp sat, Aliana sat between Osha and Elsa, correcting Elsa's stitching of ivy on her handkerchief while Osha played with little Rickon at her feet. Catelyn was behind a desk penning a letter. Aliana chuckled and took Elsa's work and picked some bad stitching and helping the girl to restart as she rested her hands on her swollen stomach. The tent flaps, flew open disturbing the peace. Robb Stark barged in red faced and steaming, Karstark at his side a victorious smirk on his features. Rickon rose to hug Robb but Osha held him back with a shake of her head. He looked dejected but sat once again, tugging on Aliana's skirt. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his curls. Aliana glanced at Robb, his face was red and his eyes burned an angry dark blue.

"Tell me this isn't true" Robb said his cold eyes boring into his mothers; his body was shaking almost violently. The leather of his gloves squeaked as he furled and unfurled his fist.

Catelyn said no words. Her face was hard and unemotional. As much as she had seen Catelyn like that before it was disconcerting to see the anger between the two Stark's. Aliana's gaze broke from them, fearing that if she stared to long they would turn on her. The vest Robb had asked her to embroider with his sigil to wear in battle rested lightly against her knees. She had vehemently agreed as he left her, promising him a beautiful peace of clothing. He smiled at her as she clutched it in her hands that day; her pretty eyes shining with unshed tears as they always did when he left her. He pressed his lips to her head and mounted his horse. With that image in her head she dare not look at him now.

"Why?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"For my children"

"I am your child"

"No Robb, You are my King"

Aliana's head snapped up at the statement, Elsa stifled a gasp and Osha shifted uncomfortably. She could feel the kick in he gut her words had dealt Robb. It was a harsh thing to say, Aliana wondered if it was out of anger or out of spite in which she hurt her son. Robb said nothing. So Karstark decided to say his piece.

"I lost one son fighting by your sons side, I lost another to the Kingslayer strangled by a chain, you commit treason, because your children are prisoners. I would carve out my heart and offer it to the father if it would let my sons wake from their graves and step into a prison cell"

"The loss of your sons, is a sorry one My Lord, our condolences are with you"

"I spit on your condolences Lady Stark, they are empty words, you hide behind amour and words, at least the Frey girl fights her own battles, and knows when not to get in the way of a mans"

Aliana looked up again, her fists clenched in the material on her lap. Karstark had been one of the men that would have her sent back to her father's keep, and now he was commending her. The scratch of Karstark's sword had begun to heal but left an angry red mark, which the tip of was slightly visible on the neckline of her dress.

"Jamie Lannister's death will not bring back your children, but he may yet bring back mine" She told Karstark.

"Aye, I am not an idiot My Lady but knowing that swine is dead in the ground would make me sleep better at night"

"That is enough, Jamie Lannister played you for a fool mother. You have weakened our position, bought hostility into our camp and did this all behind my back. You will be guarded day and night, and speak to know one without my say first. Bran and Rickon will visit you, not you them. Osha will accompany them."

He turned from his mother to a solider "How many men did we send after the King Slayer?"

"40 Your grace"

"Send another, with the fastest horses in the stables, but not Lady Aliana's, hers

is to be left here" he said knowing that horse was probably the best one there. Robb looked over to Aliana and motioned her to join him. He placed the vest back in her basket and grabbed the wicker handle to follow him from the tent.

Robb's strides were long and quick and Aliana's height and skirts did little but hinder her in keeping up with him. She tripped and stumbled after him.

"Slow down" she growled tripping again. Robb turned to look at her, she was angry and her dress covered in mud.

"Sorry" he mumbled, unapologetically. He took her elbow and continued on his way. She grumbled angrily as Robb dragged her unceremoniously through the camp.

"Will you stop treating me like a whore you mean to bed" she cried out snatching her arm from his after nearly falling flat on her face.

Robb looked down at her again, the anger burning in her eyes. He sighed and sorrow filled his face.

"Don't give me that puppy look, I have been dragged all over camp and quite frankly its rude and disrespectful."

She curtseyed formally before stalking off as elegantly as anyone with skirts stiff with mud could.

* * *

Aliana regretted leaving Robb that morning, she wrung her hands together as she paced. Her head filled her mind with doubts of his wanting to see her, convincing her that he was angry with her. She gathered her resolve and straightened her posture, and walked into Robb's tent.

"My pardons, Your Grace, My Lord" she said as Robb and Lord Bolton looked up from their conversation. They pair of them were hunched over the table in what seemed to be a very heated discussion

"My Lady" Bolton said nodding his head in courtesy and took his leave from the couple. Robb looked over Aliana taking in her appearance; she wore a green dress that hugged her figure perfectly. The v of her neckline clinging to the swell of her breasts, held together by some seemingly intricate leather lacing.

"How are you?" she asked standing at one end of the table, while he at the other.

She winced at her own question; it was a brainless thing to say. Of course he wasn't all right. However before she could open her mouth to correct herself Robb spoke.

"How am I?" there was a bitterness in his voice as he spoke "My mother betrayed my trust, my best friend has run away while his father took my home, I am fighting a war that seems endless, I don't know whether to march north or south. You walk away from me making me look like a fool, and my family has been torn apart. How do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry that was an impertinent question, but I refuse to let you make me feel like I am the fault of all your problems."

"No, forgive me Love. You're being kind. I have no right"

"No you don't but your King so I'll forgive you"

"That is not the kind of King I want to be"

"What kind do you want to be?" Aliana smiled, sweetly, as Robb chuckled at her question.

"I don't know, the good kind" Aliana giggled and moved closer to Robb, who had a faint grin on his face now. Aliana came to stand next to him resting her hip on the table by his hand.

"Most King's are prepared their whole lives to take a crown, I was born to be a Lord of Winterfell, not a King"

"You forget, Robb, most Lords are better than King's at ruling. I have faith that you will be a fine King. I was taught that men are my betters, I know how to smile and curtsey and be all manners of charm and sweetness. Now I see to yell at Lords and run around fields with wild little boys and their direwolves."

Robb smiled, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb across the heel of her hand. She squeezed his hand tighter, afraid of letting go and he would vanish, that Karstark's words would become true.

"Don't send me home" she whispered, as his hand cupped her face.

"Never" he said. Aliana looked up as Robb's lips met hers with a force she had never known existed. There was such ferocity in his actions, Aliana felt weak at the knees. She gripped his shoulders tightly, as if her life depended on being attached to Robb, he was her lifeline at this moment. Robb pulled back only for the lack of air between them. His grin was bold and cocky, Aliana couldn't help but smile back at him, he was a young man again not a King with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Aliana launched herself at him once more her hands grabbing and pulling at the laced of his jerkin with a deft precision. Robb's hands roamed her body, as they had never done before. They fell from her neck ghosting over her collar bone and the mark created by Karstark's sword, her hips and landing on her backside, grabbing the perfect curve and pulling her body closer. Once she had succeeded in her attempt to free Robb of his jerkin, she smiled up at him coyly, her fingers running delicately over the muscles of his chest. Robb's hands went to the leather lacing of her bodice, his fingers fumbling clumsily, soon exasperated with the task he took the dagger from the side of his boot and slashed the laces up the middle. Aliana gasped as Robb's knife made a mess of her laces. He smirked down at her throwing the dagger in the direction of the table. Robb removed the top of her dress, one of Aliana's hands pushing her skirts the other running through Robb's hair.

"Tug" she moaned as Robb's mouth found her neck and his hands pulled her skirt free of her hips in one fell swoop. Aliana giggled as Robb pulled her towards him, her feet getting tangled in her skirts. He chuckled as lifted her out of them, spinning her around. She squealed in delight and grabbed tightly on to Robb's neck, her hair fanned out behind her like a cape of butterscotch in the firelight and falling over his and her shoulders. Robb set her down and let her hands travel down his chest to his breeches hastily pulling the laces away and allowing him to kick his boots and breeches away from them. They fell to the floor in a flurry of limbs, Aliana hovering over Robb, who paused and looked up at her with his innocent blue eyes. She smiled and pressed her lips harder to his, causing him to flip her over, and made love to her on the floor of his tent until dawn.

Robb collapsed on the floor beside Aliana and pulled her body to his, their bodies damp from their activities. After satisfyingly wrapping Aliana his arms, he let his head drop to the furs and his eyes close, smiling as she buried her head in his neck her body pressed up against his side. Robb drew lazy shapes on her back and grinned contentedly.

"I have one request" he said cheekily

"Hmm" Aliana said looking up from his neck "Yes, Your Grace"

"Always where those boots"

Aliana giggled and buried her face back into his neck. Robb's fingers stopped their lazy actions and ran down the length of her spine and over the curve of her bottom. Aliana screeched and sat up glaring at the laughing man. She stretched her arms above her head her spine to crack with the movement. Robb cringed at the sound watching her body move. She laughed and rolled herself on top of his body her booted feet swaying in the air. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he could feel the hardness of her nipples, making his half hard immediately. He growled at her grabbing her bottom and pushing her against him. She moaned at the feeling. The couple were two wrapped up in each other to notice the intruder.

The figure cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two lovers. Aliana's head span and gasped at the sight her hands groping for her discarded dress as Theon Greyjoy smirked, his arms crossed against his chest as he took in Aliana's naked form.


End file.
